


Lakeside

by Kdegarnham



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 07:09:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21798559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kdegarnham/pseuds/Kdegarnham
Summary: A fluff-filled story of a group of friends having a picnic by the lake
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Roman "Princey" Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Sanders Sides Secret Santa 2019





	Lakeside

Roman woke to the sun streaming in through his window. 

“Mmmm. Turn the light off,” he groaned as he rolled off the bed. Naturally, the sun didn’t turn off. Roman stumbled to the window and pulled the curtain closed. He flopped back onto the bed and tried to snuggle under the blankets before there was a knock at the door. 

“Morning, kiddo. I need your help in the kitchen when you’re ready.” Patton’s voice was muffled by the wooden door, but Roman still heard him. 

Roman got out of bed a few minutes later and got ready to go down to breakfast. He got dressed and left for the kitchen. 

“Hey, Padre. What’d you need?” Roman asked, sitting at the table in front of the plate of pancakes. 

“We need a day out. We haven’t gone out in ages and it’s time for some relaxation time.” Patton declared. 

Roman was flustered. “Uhm. Patton. You have noticed that Virgil and I are dating, right? I’m flattered but I’m not going to date you,” Roman said softly, moving to get up and hug Patton.

“No. Not like that. Like, as a family day out. The four of us.” Patton was quick to reassure Roman. 

“Oh, yeah. A family day sounds perfect. When? Tomorrow?” Roman rushed.

“How about today? It’s still early. We can get the other two up and caffeinated as I make some food and you gather everything we need and create something for us in the imagination realm.” 

“That is perfect, Patton. I will get started right away. Let me know if you need help with the food.” Roman rushed back up the stairs. 

Roman stomping up the stairs woke Logan, who slowly made his way downstairs and into the kitchen

“Why, exactly, is Roman stomping through the mindscape at 7:30 in the morning? I was sleeping.” Logan dropped onto one of the seats at the table, accepting the mug of coffee Patton handed him.

“We are going on a family trip. Roman is going to prepare somewhere for us to go for the day. Sorry for waking you up.” Patton smiled sincerely at Logan. 

“It’s okay. I understand. Just don’t do it again.” Logan sipped his coffee and zoned out, staring at the table. 

Patton continued to make breakfast for Logan and Virgil before he started on lunch. 

He made mini sandwiches, pikelets with jam and whipped cream, pitchers of juice, vegetable sticks with dip, cupcakes and cookies. Being in the mindscape, everything was done within an hour. 

Virgil snuck downstairs just as Patton was cleaning up after the baking. He snagged a cookie off the cooling rack and bit into it. 

“Come on, Virge. You know by now not to steal cookies off the cooling rack.”

“But, Pat, they taste so good. Nothing can beat warm cookies.” Virgil argued. 

“Not even hugs?” Patton was teasing now.

“Except hugs. Hugs are better than warm cookies.” Virgil grabbed another cookie off the cooling rack before sitting at the table. Patton passed him a steaming mug of coffee. Virgil smiled gratefully before taking a sip. 

“So, Roman and I are taking you and Lo out on a family trip day. That okay with you, kiddo?” 

“Yeah. As long as we don’t die, I guess.” Virgil wasn’t paying much attention, being too tired to focus. 

“Great. We are leaving in about half an hour so I need you dressed. And don’t forget to wear sunscreen. You’re going to burn.” 

“Where are we going?”

“Not sure. Roman is working on that now. Once you’ve finished your coffee, could you get everything you think we’ll need? Like sunscreen and insect repellent.”

"Yeah. I'll be ready." Virgil chugged the rest of his coffee, hugged Patton, then left to go get ready. 

Logan, Patton and Virgil were waiting in the lounge for Roman to announce that everything was ready. 

“Almost there. Just about finished. I’ll be down soon.” Roman’s yells were muffled by the closed door.

“It’s okay. Take your time, kiddo,” Patton called back. 

“If he takes too much longer, we won’t be doing  _ anything _ today,” Virgil commented quietly to Logan.

“We have plenty of time. Just relax.” Patton interrupted.

“I know. Just kidding, Pat.”

“Besides, if we do get to wherever it is later in the day, we could ask Roman to allow us to camp for the night,” Logan suggested. 

“I’m ready. Everything is perfect. I hope.” Roman was standing at the top of the stairs, smiling at the group. The three in the lounge grabbed the containers of food and the small bag of drinks before heading towards Romans room. 

“Where are you taking us today, Roman?” Patton asked excitedly.

“You are going to have to find out when we get there.” 

They stood at the door to Roman’s wardrobe, the entrance to the imagination realm. 

Virgil looked slightly nervous about not knowing what was on the other side of the door. Roman reached out and grabbed his hand, squeezing gently. Virgil looked to Roman who smiled softly. Virgil smiled back before Roman pushed open the door. 

On the other side of the door were trees. Miles and miles of trees. Birds were chirping loudly and soft music that could only be described as fairy-like was playing, seemingly coming from the trees themselves.

“This looks gorgeous, Roman. You’ve done a great job,” Patton complimented.

“Ah, thank you, Patton. But there is more. If you would follow me.” Roman stepped through to the imagination realm, the others following him. 

Roman led them down a path through the trees until a clearing came into view. There was a large lake with a range of fish swimming in it. The trees provided a shaded area for the group to sit. Patton moved towards the shade and laid out a picnic blanket, setting down the containers food he was carrying. Virgil and Logan followed, placing all the food on the blanket. Patton opened the container of sandwiches and a bottle of drink then settled down. Roman sat opposite Patton on the blanket, and Virgil quickly laid down on top of Romans lap. 

Not too long later, Virgil fell asleep. Logan watched the birds fly through the trees, Patton watched the fish and Roman watched Virgil. Every time Virgil flinched or mumbled in his sleep, Roman would run a hand through his hair and mumble that everything is okay until Virgil looked peaceful again. 

Virgil woke and moved to join Patton at the lakeside. 

“What fish do you like, Virgil? I really like that pink one there.” Patton pointed at a fish swimming past them. 

“I don’t know. That one looks pretty cool.” Virgil pointed at a purple fish swimming around near the middle of the lake. 

“Aulonocara Stuartgranti Chipoka. It is usually redder in colour, although Roman seems to have made this one pink. It is very pretty, Patton.” Logan appeared on Patton’s other side. “And the violet Betta Splendens or Siamese Fighting Fish. Usually aggressive and territorial, this one appears to be calm and happy. Roman has outdone himself this time,” Logan commented.

“What fish do you like, Lo?” 

“Oh, uhm. I don’t have a favourite fish. Each fish is so different yet the same, it’s impossible for me to choose.”

“Hey. You guys. Are we going to eat? I’m starving,” Roman called out from his spot on the picnic blanket. The other three headed towards him.

“You have done a wonderful job on the details here, Roman. Those fish all living peacefully together. It’s amazing.”

“Oh, uh. Thanks, Logan.” 

Everyone settled down on the blanket and started eating. 

“Oh. Wow. A dove. That’s pretty.”

“Ah. Yes. That’s a Eurasian Collared-Dove. Thomas was reading about them a few days ago. I was unaware that Roman was paying attention, though. He seems to have gotten the look near perfect. Eurasian Collared-Doves are native to Europe and Asia, hence the Eurasian name. These birds often nest near human habitats as that provides a food supply for young ones and trees for nesting.” Logan continued for another few minutes, talking about the doves. Patton was half-listening as he watched the little birds hop around each other.

“Hey, Ro? Are there any ducks?” Virgil asked after lunch.

“Oh. I’m sorry. Ducks completely slipped my mind.”

“It’s okay. You don't have to apologise. I was just wondering. Considering we are at a lake.” 

With that, a flock of ducks flew around and landed nearby. 

“Did you know, ducks are found on every continent except Antarctica? And the fact about duck quacks not echoing is false. The echo of a duck quack is incredibly difficult to hear, hence the reason it was believed that they don't echo.”

“Logan. As interesting as you are, you’re info-dumping again. I just asked for ducks because I think they look kinda cool,” Virgil explained gently. 

“Oh, sorry, Virgil.” 

“It’s okay. Looks like Patton needs saving though, Lo. He’s about to fall into the lake.” Virgil looked past Logan down to the lake where Patton was looking at the fish again. Logan quickly got up and headed over to Patton, pulling him back from the water slightly. 

“Hey, Ro? This is amazing. I don’t know how you’ve managed all this.” 

“Oh, thanks, Virge. I had most of this already saved as a base for a family day. I hoped you liked it.” 

“It’s perfect, Ro.” Virgil smiled. Roman laid across Virgil’s legs and watched the birds jumping between the trees and the clouds floating by. 

“What colour flower do you like, Virge?”

“Purple.” 

A ring of purple flowers surrounded the picnic blanket. 

“What other colour do you think will fit with these?”

“Rose quartz. And maybe a few soft yellows.” 

Roman created a mini garden around them as he lay on the picnic blanket, “You like?” He asked hesitantly.

“It’s beautiful.” Virgil smiled. “Hey, you know what would make Pat smile?”

“What?”

“A puppy.” 

“Good idea.” Roman smiled. 

A couple of minutes later, two small puppies, one golden and one black, came running from out of the trees towards Patton and Logan. Patton squealed loudly and instantly started playing with the puppies. 

Logan sat on the grass next to Patton and one of the puppies climbed onto his lap and settled down. 

“Hey, Roman. You wouldn’t happen to have any books, would you? This is a perfect place to relax and read for a while,” Logan called from his spot by the lake. A couple of books from Logan’s room appeared on the ground next to him. 

“Thank you, Roman.”

“Hey, Lo? Make sure you put on some sunscreen if you’re going to sit in the sun and read,” Virgil called out, “And you, Pat. Don’t get burnt.” 

Patton smiled at Virgil reassuringly as a bottle of sunscreen appeared next to him.

“We’ll be fine, Virge. It’s okay.” But even as Patton said that he still put sunscreen on. 

Roman laid with his head on Virgil’s lap and his eyes closed, half asleep. 

“You okay, Virge?” Roman asked after a few moments of silence. He got no reply. Opening his eyes and sitting up slightly, he found that Virgil had fallen asleep leaning against the tree. Trying to be as gentle as he could, Roman pulled Virgil to the side so that he could lay down on the ground. Summoning up a pillow, Roman laid Virgil down to sleep. 

Roman got up to join Patton and Logan by the lake, who was still playing with the puppies. Logan had been reading but gave up after a while to play with the small black puppy. Patton was now sitting cross-legged in the grass, giving the golden puppy all his attention. Roman sat next to Patton and watched the little golden retriever puppy run in circles around Patton.

“You want a ball or something for him?” Roman asked quietly.

“If it isn’t much trouble, Ro.” 

Roman reached out his hand, making a tennis ball appear for Patton. Patton grabbed the ball and threw it as far as he could. The puppy chased it enthusiastically. 

Roman rolled a ball towards Logan, too. Logan threw the ball, although not as far, and watched as the small puppy in front of him attempted to catch it mid-air. Logan smiled slightly at the puppy as he came running back with the ball in his mouth. 

Roman sat between his two friends and sighed happily. It had been far too long since they had a family day out. The last one was in winter. It was now summer. Definitely far too long. 

Virgil woke not too long later, getting up to join the others in the sun. 

“I hope you put on sunscreen, Ro. Don’t want our prince getting sunburnt,” Virgil said as he sat next to Roman. 

“Ah. The dark knight awakens at last. Did you sleep well?” Roman feigned surprise at Virgil’s presence. 

“Haha. Are you wearing sunscreen?”

“No. I’m not. I’ll put some on now, though. Happy?” Roman asked lightly as he grabbed the bottle that was still next to Logan. 

“You better put some on, too. You’re paler than all of us,” Roman joked.

“Yeah, I will. Once you’re done. Hurry up.” 

Roman quickly applied sunscreen and handed the bottle to Virgil who then threw it on the ground next to him.

“Virge, it only works if you put it on your skin,” Roman said, half-joking.

“I know. I’m wearing a foundation that has sun protection properties, so there isn’t any point. I’m not gonna burn.”

“kiddo, put a little bit on anyway, yeah? Just to be safe,” Patton said from Roman’s other side. 

Virgil sighed but opened the bottle anyway, squirting a little onto his open palm. 

The four of them sat quietly for a while, just enjoying spending time with each other and thinking about different things. Patton kept throwing the ball for the puppy and Logan’s puppy had fallen asleep with his head on Virgil’s knee. Virgil was resting his head on Romans shoulder and Roman was sitting cross-legged in the grass, staring off into space.

“You guys ever wonder where we would be if Thomas had made different decisions in his life? Or if we had made different decisions?” Roman asked the group randomly. 

“I try not to think about it if I can help it. Usually, I end up with thoughts like, ‘You wouldn’t be accepted as part of this group,’ or ‘Thomas would be dead or better off without you,’ so I usually don’t think about it too much,” Virgil replied almost instantly.

“Oh, I’m sorry, Virge. I didn’t realise. Are you doing okay?” Roman instantly felt bad. Virgil hummed in response. 

“Virgil. We were always going to end up like this. Thomas would not be able to function properly if we didn’t all work together. It was, metaphorically, written in the stars,” Logan said.

“We know it wasn’t actually written in the stars, Specs. You don’t have to specify that.” Roman rolled his eyes at the logical side. 

“What if you guys hadn’t come looking for me that day? What if you followed Romans plan of not getting me back and you guys handled my basic responsibilities?” 

“Virge, we would never be able to do that. Logan thinks too logically, Roman’s too creative and I am way too trusting. We need you to balance everything out, kiddo.” Patton spoke up. 

Virgil smiled at Patton. “Thanks, Pat.” 

The group fell back into a comfortable silence as the sun began to set. 

“We should probably think about heading back now. It’s been a lovely day, but it must end at just that, a day,” Roman said as he began to get up. Patton got up too, moving to help Roman pack everything up. 

“It’s okay, Pat. I can just put everything away from here, make it a lot easier.” Roman smiled as the dishes began disappearing. 

The puppies ran under a bush, whimpering. 

“It’s okay, little guys. You’ll be okay. You can stay here,” Roman spoke to the puppies. He then turned to the group. “I’m gonna keep this place. I might work on it a bit later, make it perfect.”

The four of them slowly headed back through the trees to where the door back to Roman’s room was. They all went through and headed to their rooms from there, saying good night to each other as they all parted. 

That night, they all slept peacefully. 

Patton woke up bright and early the next day and went through the memories to find the perfect picture to add to his ever-growing photo album. Finding a picture of Logan sitting next to Virgil with Roman laying across Virgil’s lap, Patton closed the album, smiled, and headed downstairs to make breakfast. Thomas had a busy day ahead and they all had to be wide awake. Virgil was going to need a lot of coffee.


End file.
